


Dreams on Ice

by Knowmefirst



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: The ice was like his second home, when he put on the skates and step onto the ice it was like coming home each and every time and for Steve, it was a glorious feeling each time.





	Dreams on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-copperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-copperkid).



> This was written for the 2018 Harringrove Holiday Exchange over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Note: This works isn't beta, but as soon as I find someone willing to look over it then I post the beta version.

The ice was like his second home, when he put on the skates and step onto the ice it was like coming home each and every time and for Steve, it was a glorious feeling each time. He skated into the middle of the rink, no one was around to see him and that’s the way he love to practice. This is the only reason that he took this time of day or night depending of who you ask, he took the pose and waited for the music that only he could hear. 

When the first notes started he move, and let the feel of the music guide him. He knew that he should choose another song but this calls out to him, maybe not in the way that his coach wanted him to. The last time that he practice with the song and his coach was with him he had told him the song was weak and no matter what Steve said he wasn’t feeling it. 

However, Steve didn’t understand what his coach wanted from him; he loved the song and he did feel it. What else was there to feel? He thought this song represented him and the struggles he had in school and his non-relationship with Nancy. He made a turn and in the next move he prepared himself to do the axel jump, landing it smoothly like he always does. 

He took a few spins around the ring, doing other axel jump and a few flying camel spins along with other moves. When he felt himself as ready as he could be he pick up the speed and first he did an axel jump, he continue to increase them until he was at three axel jump landing them as smoothly as he could in his tire state. He relax a bit letting the ice guide him and relax him until he felt he was ready. 

Again he pick up speed, he wanted this year to do the quintuple jump, however no one has yet been successful and at this point was it even possible? If he felt he couldn’t do it, he could go for six quadruple and beat Nathan Chen at gold. He pick up speed again and once he made the turn he push himself up and turn, he felt himself turn four and when he felt himself coming down he twisted his body for the fifth turn but right away he knew that that was a big mistake and felt himself falling. 

He came down hard on the ice and felt his head connect with the ice, he stayed there for a minute and breath through the pain. He was about to get up, when he heard a voice, and he twisted his head but that was a great mistake as he felt as throwing up, that’s when he knew he had hit the ice harder than he expected, he close his eyes. However, the next minute he was being shaken, he open his eyes and look up and into a pair of blue eyes. 

“Hey man, wake up. Don’t you fucking die here or they will think I kill you or something.” the man said. 

“What?” He mumbles. 

“Oh, thank god. You’re alive, can you get up?” he stared at Steve but when Steve didn’t say anything, he curses and help him get up. “Slowly, don’t rush or you’ll get dizzy, trust me.”   
Steve slowly got up with the help of the stranger, and even slower they made their way towards the edge of the rink. The man guides him towards a seat, and help him sit down. 

“I’ll be back.” 

With that the man left him, Steve closes his eyes and raising his hand he gently touches the side of his head where he hit the ice and almost threw up with the intense pain he felt when he put a bit of pressure on it. The next minute his hand was slap away and an ice pack was put on it. 

“Don’t touch it, it will make you feel worst.” The man murmured, pressing the ice a bit gently. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Steve said, he raised his hand and put it over the ice pack to hold it himself, and unintentionally touched the man’s hand. “Sorry.” 

“You’re welcome.” The man smile. 

Steve found himself lost again in those blue eyes, he must had stare longer than he thought because before he knew it, the man was snapping his fingers in front of him. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I am fine just some pain and probably a concussion.” Steve tried to smile but he fears it came out more like a grimace. “By the way, I am Steve.” 

The man looked at him and smile, “Nice to meet you, Steve, I am Billy.” 

They both fell silent as if they didn’t know what to say next, and the next moment they both tried to talk at the same time. They look at each other and they started laughing at the awkwardness. 

“You go first,” Steve said, indicating Billy with the hand that wasn’t holding the ice pack. 

Billy looks up and then at him again, and took a deep breath. “This will come out of the blue but, do you wish to go out with me and get a coffee?” 

Steve open and close his mouth and he didn’t even pay attention when the ice pack fell out of his hand and landed on the floor with a clunk. Before he could say anything, he saw Billy getting up.

“You know what, forget it,” Billy said, picking up a black bag from the floor and putting it on his shoulder. “Have a good day Steve and don’t forget to get your head check.” With a final nod at Steve he left. 

Steve watch Billy turn and make his way to the exit, and that woke him up and he got up and tried to ran towards Billy but he had forgotten that he still had his ice skates. He curses when his foot bend and felt himself start to fall, he push his hands out and waited for the impact. However the next moment he opens his eyes when instead of the floor he felt a body holding him. He looks up from his awkward position and into Billy’s eyes, he slowly put his feet under him and stood up. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered, afraid to break the moment.

“You’re welcome,” Billy said. 

In the next moment Billy clears his throat and started to let go of Steve, but he didn’t know what got into him that he held Billy tighter making the other stop and look up at him. That made Steve, in turn, clear his throat and look to the side and then after a deep breath back at Billy. He opens his mouth and close it again and curse mentally at how stupid he must look. He looks down at Billy and smile, making the other twitch his lips in a tentative smile. 

“What I have tried to say before you left.” Steve smile, “Is that I would like to go out for coffee with you.” 

Steve watch Billy beautiful smile blossom right before his eyes for the second time that night. 

“How about tomorrow at this time, and we can meet at the coffee shop that’s a block from here?”

Steve smile, “That sound perfect, see you tomorrow.” 

For the second time, he watches Billy pick up his bag, and that brought the second question that he had wanted to ask. 

“Wait,” Steve said.

Billy turns and continue walking backward, “Yeah.” 

“What were you doing here at this time?” Steve yell, as the other was a bit farther away.

“The same thing that everyone else does here, Steve.” With that Billy smile at him and turn around. 

As that didn’t answer his question, he yells. “And that is?” 

“Skate, pretty boy.”


End file.
